Dragonrider Gohan
by dragonrider goku
Summary: Gohan has found a dragon egg. Now he must save Alagaesia from a new threat. will he win, or will he die?


**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

Gohan was just minding his own business out near the spot where his father had died fighting Cell. Little did he know, something was approaching that would change his life forever.

When Gohan was moarning his father's death, a strange object appeared next to him in a sudden explosion. It looked sort of like a large golden stone, but Gohan could sense a small power level inside of it and guessedit was some sort of egg. Judging by it's size, the creature would probably grow to become very large.

Gohan decided to take the egg home and show it to his mom. He knew it probably didn't have a parent looking for it due to the sudden entrance it made.

As Gohan traveled, the egg started to shake. At first Gohan thought it was just the wind from his quick flying, but when it happened again, the egg cracked and fell from Gohan's hands. He caught it before it hit the ground and realized that it was hatching.

Gohan stopped and put the egg down on the ground as it slowly cracked and broke from the inside out. When it was done, a small creature that gohan could only describe as a baby dragon had popped out of the shell. The dragon was golden in color and was small enough to fit into Gohan's hands. The golden dragon nuzzled Gohan's hand and caused a sharp pain as well as a mark to form on Gohan's palm.

Gohan thought nothing of the mark and decided to take the dragon to his house as he had planned with the egg. The dragon seemed so frail and helpless at its small size that Gohan couldn't help but protect it. Gohan saw the dragon looking at him and decided that it was up to him to keep it safe.

When Gohan arrived at his house, the first thing he did was show the baby dragon to his mom.

"What in the world is that thing, where did you get it Gohan?" Chichi screamed when she first noticed the dragon in Gohan's hands.

"I think it's a baby dragon of some sort mom. I got it when its egg showed up right in front of me. I watched it hatch with my own eyes." Gohan replied.

"Well take it outside or something; I don't want that thing inside my house. Its crowded enough with you, me, and your brother living in it, we don't need a dragon to deal with."

"But mom, please, it thinks I'm its parent. We can't just leave it out there to die."

"Fine, but keep it away from me and my garden. I don't want a dragon burning my flowers and ruining all my hard work. Also, please try to keep it from making a mess of my beautiful house."

"Okay mom, you don't know how happy that makes me."

"I think I have an idea."

Gohan decided to build a shelter for the dragon out in the woods. He had seen it catch a few small animals on the way, so it could probably catch food on its own, but he still brought some meat from dinner the night before. The golden dragon grew over time, until it had reached the size of a small house. It still seemed to be growing, however, and Gohan assumed it would become very large someday.

One day Gohan had decided to name the dragon Kakarot after the name Vegeta called his Goku. The dragon seemed to like the name and had even contacted him through their minds. This had, of course come as a shock to the half saiyan when it first occurred, but he grew used to it quite quickly.

Eventually Gohan found out about a faraway land called Alagaesia, which was where the dragon had originated from. He discovered that the land was in great trouble, and that the egg had been sent away in order to keep it safe. The destination was completely random and it was just luck that Gohan had been the one to find the egg. There had been a great civil war between the new dragon riders, formed after the liberation of the country from Galbatorix, the evil king who had destroyed the original riders. The land had been left in ruins and most, if not all, other dragons were killed. With the riders gone once more, another war broke out and had already killed thousands.

Gohan, upon hearing the story, had promised that he would do whatever he could to end the war and restore peace to the country. He also vowed to try and bring back the dragon riders and help them reach their former glory. At this, the saiyan and the dragon both set off on their new journey to the land of Alagaesia.

**End of Chapter 1**

I have had this planned for a long time (almost since the start of my other story "Goku in Alagaesia") but now I've finally written it down and given it to the people of fanfiction. Hope you enjoy, I'll be updating this story less than my other due to little planning beyond the first few chapters. Please tell me what you think of the idea. See you around - Dragonrider Goku


End file.
